


Worth the Wait

by LegolasLovely



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Meetings, Flirting, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:20:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22916119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Prompt 62: You’re the stranger who’s using my car’s window as mirror to check how you look without noticing I’m sitting right in there, so I go ahead and open the window to tell you how pretty you are’ AU
Relationships: Anders Johnson/John Mitchell
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Winter FRE 2020





	Worth the Wait

**Author's Note:**

> This AGAIN was not supposed to be like this but these men just bring. it. out. okay? Sorry.

“Where are you going?” Dawn asked as Anders passed her desk to leave the office.

“Lunch break.”

“You just got here,” she said, swiveling in her chair and waiting for the joke.

“Yeah, and now it’s time for lunch.” He fished his keys out of his pocket and waited for the elevator just outside the doors to APR where, to his dismay, he could still hear Dawn’s loud sigh.

“Don’t forget about-”

“Yeah, I know,” he said, stepping inside the elevator and hitting the G button and the Close Doors button multiple times.

“Do not be late for him, Anders!”

“Yeah!” he sang as the doors closed.

He sauntered to hiscar that was parked in _his_ spot that actually belonged to the super of the building. But Bragi only had to ask, and the prime parking spot was gifted to him. He plopped in his seat, slamming the driver’s side door closed and jostling the whole car. Out came his phone and he typed in the number of his favorite lunch cafe that didn’t have a take out option and didn’t open for another hour. It was time to see if he could change that.

“What a dear you are. I’ll be right around to pick it up. Thanks again,” he said sweetly to the girl on the line that he hoped was tall and blonde and hot. Maybe he could talk her into a few other things before he returned to the office.

Just as he was about to slide the key into the ignition, he entire body froze. Only his eyes moved to follow the man walking in front of his car. Anders couldn’t have talked his way into _building_ a sexier man if he tried. Tall, dark, and lean, the stranger rounded his car and stopped right at Anders’ window. It was then Anders thanked whatever was out there that he had the windows tinted the week before.

Blissfully unaware he was being watched, the stranger studied his reflection in the car window inches away from Anders’ face. He pulled at the lapels of his jacket, setting the fabric taught over strong shoulders. A veiny hand ran through his hair and he shook his head, letting the black curls fall into a gelled curtain before parting his lips and running a pink tongue over his teeth. Anders’ mind flashed through images of stretched lips, sinking teeth, flicking tongues and bruised skin before he pressed a palm into his tenting erection and rolled down the window. He watched the man jump and grinned.

“Christ! You scared the shit out of me,” the stranger said, tripping away from the car and running a hand through his curls again, leaving them more bed headed than they were before. “Sorry, I-I didn’t see you in there.”

“Tinted windows.”

“No shit.” His laugh was as easy on the ears as his face was on the eyes.

Anders allowed himself another sweep over the man’s body. “You look good.” His dark gaze gave no room for interpretation. 

“Thanks.”

“What’s the occasion?”

The man licked his lips with that pink tongue again and Anders watched, wondering what it would feel like over every inch of his body. 

“I have an interview. I’m early for it, just trying to waste some time so I don’t pull my hair out waiting,” he said.

“That would be a shame,” Anders said, sending a smirk. He bit the inside of his lip as the stranger’s shoulders finally relaxed and he leaned his forearm on the door of Anders’ car. He was starting to get it. 

“Can you think of something to do for twenty minutes?”

“Many things. But honestly, I’d rather take my time.” When the stranger’s brows shot up under his curls, Anders continued. “Who wants to run through a park or rush to grab a bite to eat? Gorgeous, delicious things should be savored, don’t you think?”

“That’s what makes it worth the wait.”

Anders hummed, feeling his phone vibrate in his pocket. It was most likely Dawn, calling him back to the office for the end of his break. He sighed, taking in the man’s cologne as it wafted through his car. “Well, good luck with your interview. I hope you won’t be left waiting too long.”

Anders drove away with a wink before rolling up his window and heading off to the cafe to blow off some steam and pick up his lunch. 

***

Dawn called him four times before he returned to the office. He stalked through the doors of APR with the sandwich that he didn’t exactly have time to eat at the cafe. “Dawn! I’m here! Call off the search,” he said, chucking the take out box into the mini fridge under her desk. 

“Your 2:00 is here. John Mitchell. He’s been waiting for half an hour,” she said, unamused and busy with her paperwork. She answered the ringing phone, giving Anders wide eyes that said _what are you waiting for?_

Anders felt the corner of his mouth curl in anticipation when he saw the back of a head covered in rampant black curls. “Dawn. Don’t disturb us. Under any circumstances.” 

He slid through the door to his office and locked it. “Still worth the wait?” he asked Mitchell as he turned around to him.


End file.
